


Vulnerable

by CapriSunyoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on AFF, M/M, This my first pwp ever be nice k thx, badly written porn with too much plot in it, im not going to, tbfh i couldve made this chaptered i could jst make this a chaptered fic, the answer is no, this is basically just porn, this was so hard to write i hate everything, will i ever be able to write a good summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriSunyoul/pseuds/CapriSunyoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao's a film student trying to do his homework and  who happens to have a crush on a stranger he films at a club, stranger in the club is none other than Junhui who's obviously trapped Minghao with his hoe ways.</p><p>Title: Tinashe- Vulnerable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

 

Blaring music fills Minghao’s ears, the heavy bass being felt in his stomach makes him feel like he’s vibrating. He passes by a group of people screaming along to the lyrics. With the amount of time he's spent coming here, it won't be long before he goes deaf. The amount of effort he’s putting into this project is almost annoying but, he can’t afford to fail this course. Minghao stares down at the screen of his camera, the lights in this club keep flashing, messing up the exposure. He keeps having to angle the camera, so it’s away from the various amounts of people dancing next to him as he messes with the settings.

Minghao calmly walks past stray dancers, looking down at the screen, hoping he's capturing the aura of this place and the people in it well. He’s only been in here for an hour or so. No one is really standing out but he continues getting the footage he’s sure he’ll need. Even as Minghao is filming leisurely, he knows there's a specific person he's waiting for to appear. From the day he was assigned this-a short movie based on one of your interests, Minghao has visited various clubs all over the city, capturing as many different dancers as he can, out of all the clubs he now knows about, this is the only one he's visited more than once.

  
The only reason he’s come back is all because of _him._ The first time Minghao came here, the crowd had good energy, this whole place did. The music, lights, graffiti decorating the floors and walls, the people here, make it feel like he's in a different world. Most people don't enjoy getting filmed by a stranger in a club but, it seems no one here cared, so, Minghao stayed longer than he should've. He's glad he did though. One night, as he was about to leave, a dancer had caught his eye. His breath was taken from him. Looking down at the screen enticed by this stranger’s dance. Minghao had looked up to make sure what he was filming was actually real.

The boy didn't notice him, or if he did, he didn't make it obvious to Minghao. Minghao had felt the need to film him, and he did until he was bumped into, distracted for a second was all it took to snap him out of it. When he looked back down at the screen, the boy was gone. He had looked up, tried making his way through the crowd, but it was meaningless, the stranger was gone, like he never existed and Minghao had wrote it off as him making the boy up. Something about being surrounded by all this incense and flashing lights for long periods of time, all playing tricks on his mind, that’s what he had made himself believe. 

A few nights later the stranger was back and Minghao had filmed him the whole time. Tonight being no different than the others, Minghao makes his way to the usual sighting spot of the boy, in hopes to capture him again. He hasn’t always been successful every time he's come here and the filming time he does get of the stranger is short,  but he’s grateful. As time went on, with only thoughts of the boy clouding his mind, he felt the need to get to know him, maybe introduce himself so when he films the dancer it’s a lot less creepy. But, the boy always disappears before Minghao can talk to him.

Minghao doesn't know anything about him, other than that the he has blonde hair that stands out even more under the blacklights here and the way he dances, is unlike anything Minghao has ever seen. He could be older or the same age as Minghao, it's hard to tell when he's only seen him  in this setting. The desire Minghao has for this stranger is starting to scare him but he keeps coming back knowing he'll run into him.

  
He walks past a few columns decorated in neon lights. Two girls notice the camera and start cheering, their dancing becoming more energetic. Minghao films them as he passes by, grinning as he walks backwards. Minghao stands in place, moving the camera slowly to get a wide shot of the crowd.  No sight of the boy yet but to be fair, Minghao is here earlier than usual. He stares at his shaking hands, something about tonight is making him anxious. Minghao has nothing worrying him, but the mere thought of seeing the boy fills him with anticipation.

  
Minghao doesn’t know if he has actual feelings for him or if he’s just really curious to the point where this person is all he thinks about. He has shown up a few times in Minghao’s dreams, plaguing them. It makes Minghao jolt awake with vivid images of the dancer’s eyes looking right at him. Minghao continues to film random shots of people in the crowd, he films above their heads, making sure to get the way the blacklight captures the glowing graffiti on the walls, just something to do to calm himself down. A peek of blonde in the crowd makes him freeze. He zooms in, unable to see clearly from here. The bodies move, and the face of the blonde is shown. It isn't him.

Minghao tells himself not to get overly excited, there's no guarantee that the boy will show and he shouldn't get his hopes up. Except he always lets himself wallow in disappointment on the nights the boy doesn’t show. It’s reasons like this that confuse Minghao. Is he disappointed at not being able to film the boy or because he didn’t get to see him?  He lowers the camera to his side. Minghao feels eyes on him, a chill running down his back. He turns slowly, eyes on the floor. His pulse quickens.

A pair of shoes are in front of him, his eyes trail upward until he's staring at this person's torso. He's afraid to look at the face, already knowing who it is. The person steps forward and Minghao feels his back press against the wall.

“ Aren't you going to film me?”

It's the first time Minghao’s heard him speak. His breath is hot next to Minghao’s ear, voice echoing in his head. The boy steps back and Minghao looks at his face. Minghao blinks and adjusts his hold on his camera, he doesn't look at the boy but it doesn't matter, he's walked away and Minghao knows he's supposed to follow, it feels like his legs won’t work. His steps are slow and he doesn't look up from the screen afraid that this is just a dream. His face is burning when the boy stares right at the camera, his eyes piercing Minghao’s through the screen.

The boy smirks and goes behind a column. Minghao almost stumbles trying to keep up. The lights around them paint the boy's face in pink. His steps somehow moving to the beat of the music, eyes trained on Minghao as he continues moving between the columns. He’s stuck in this game of cat and mouse. Minghao feels knots in his stomach knowing very well that he’s the mouse being lured by the cat. The boy moves too fast and Minghao loses him, he turns around, heart pounding over the music.  He  looks around frantically, a mixture of panic and disappointment washing over him.

Another song change happens, something Minghao doesn't recognize but is a crowd favourite, judging from the way numerous cheers are heard. People are moving towards the more populated dance floor, bumping into Minghao. He’s struggling to get away.

Something pulls at his hood, dragging Minghao into one of the photo booths along the wall. Minghao stumbles in, turning abruptly to face whoever kidnapped him.

“Hi.”

The boy grins and Minghao feels his chest tighten, he stares at the boy's mouth, noticing a small mole above his top lip, he wets his lips, looking at the photo booth’s screen counting down, a flash makes him look away.

“So, what's with the camera?”

Minghao looks down at it then back to the boy who nods, confirming that yes, he's talking about the camera in Minghao's hands.

“ I'm-it's for a project, I'm a film major.”

Minghao spits out the information,  the boy only nods. Minghao glances away, feeling the need to run at how intent the stranger’s eyes are looking at him, just like they do in his dreams. He flinches at another flash, he understands now that the photobooth is taking their picture. Turning his attention back to the boy, who's reaching for Minghao's camera, Minghao’s eyes widen as the boy sets it down on the bench in here.

“Why are you-”

“ What's your name?”

Minghao's taken aback, he looks at the boy wearily.

“Minghao.”

The boy steps closer and Minghao holds his breath.

“ You film me a lot, Minghao.”

Minghao  nods.

“ Kind of creepy.”

He panics, nerves acting up. A cold sweat down his neck.

“Lucky for you, I enjoy being on camera.”

Minghao laughs, it’s awkward. All he can think about is the fact that he’s actually he talking with this boy, Minghao hopes the relief he feels at the boy not being turned off from his filming  doesn't show on his face. It’s quiet, well as quiet as it can get from only having a curtain separating them from the rest of this building's occupants.

“W-what's your name?”

He swallows thickly. This is embarrassing, sounding so nervous. Minghao swears he isn't this lame. For a second, Minghao thinks the boy isn't going to tell him, something about the wicked grin on his face gives Minghao the feeling that this person likes to mess with people.

“Junhui.”

Minghao stares at Junhui's mouth as the name leaves his lips.  _Junhui._ It feels weird having a name to address him by now. He thinks about how Junhui’s name would sound screaming it out. His face is warm from  having that thought right in front of Junhui. Minghao had only been crushing on Junhui for weeks, now that he’s actually in front of Minghao, he doesn’t know what to do.

“ You don't talk much huh?”

Minghao gives a small smile, he would talk more if he wasn’t so nervous right now.

“This whole time you've been staring at my mouth. Is there something you want from me Minghao?”

His mouth goes dry.  He parts his lips, somehow finding the confidence to ask this.

“Can I kiss you?”

Junhui raises his brows, his smile faltering and Minghao regrets speaking instantly.

“ Well that’s... more innocent than I expected.”

Minghao's confused. Apparently so is Junhui.

“ I'm going to say no, but only because I have a better idea.”

Minghao's about to ask what this idea is, but stops himself. Junhui puts his hands on Minghao's shoulders, turning the two around and then Minghao's back is pressed against the wall of the photo booth. Junhui drops to his knees and it's clear to Minghao what’s going to happen, he stares ahead wide-eyed. Junhui has Minghao's pants unzipped in seconds, he doesn't bother pulling them down. His hand palming Minghao through his boxers.

The music here is so loud, but it's not impossible to hear what's going on. So when Junhui's hand pulls Minghao's cock out, stroking it once, the moan Minghao let's out is loud and he's paranoid someone's heard him. He stares at the only thing separating them from the crowd or anyone walking by, a thick curtain that doesn't even go to the floor. Even from outside the booth, just by looking down you’d see someone on their knees. The thought of one person or even worse, a group of people knowingly watching them is making Minghao's head spin with feelings he can’t explain. His knees are shaking.

Junhui's hand twists around him, Minghao bites his lip, holding back a whimper. His hands come up to cover his mouth.

“ Now that's not okay Minghao, this place is loud enough, you can let your voice out.”

Minghao semi-nods, his eyes are closed and he doesn't know if Junhui saw, he lowers his hands, not knowing where to put them, he forms tight fists at his sides. Junhui's hand is replaced by his mouth. The heat surrounding Minghaos dick is too intense for him, his head knocks back against the wall painfully. His mouth hangs open, letting out a string of breathy moans as Junhui's tongue traces the underside of the head of Minghao’s cock, eliciting a drawn out moan from Minghao.

He opens his eyes,  looking down at Junhui's mouth wrapped around him. Junhui shifts on his knees, his hand holding Minghao in place, his lips sliding off of Minghao's cock, Junhui's eyes meet Minghao's. He smiles before slowly taking Minghao's dick  back into his mouth. Precum glossing Junhui's lips making Minghao close his eyes unable to watch. He's letting out so many embarrassing noises, even over the music Minghao can hear himself clearly. Junhui's tongue circles over the head again. Minghao's hips begin moving on their own, thrusting into Junhui's mouth slowly.

Junhui's hands grip at Minghao's hips, holding him against the wall. His jaw relaxes, taking in more of Minghao. Minghao finds his hands in Junhui's hair, pulling it.  Junhui let's out a strangled noise and it catches Minghao off guard, his hips stuttering for a second. Minghao covers his mouth with one hand again, the other tangled still in Junhui's hair, it's coarse with how many times he's probably had to bleach it. The heat of Junhui's mouth leaves him, Minghao looks down confused, eyes barely open.

“ Let me hear you.”

He says it in a warning voice, the command makes Minghao's lips quiver, unable to say anything he lowers his hand. His eyes are watery, the threat of tears intensify when Junhui takes him back into his mouth, he can feel his dick hitting the back of Junhui's throat. Minghao’s hand leaves Junhui's hair, both of them pressing against the wall, grabbing at nothing. The song's changed a few times while they've been in here and Minghao's still so conscious of everyone outside. His breath comes out in pants, sweat beading down his forehead. Minghao isn't sure how he's lasted this long. The tempo Junhui’s set gets faster and Minghao feels himself getting close. His nails scratch at the wall, Junhui's hand begins to pump Minghao, his mouth once again off, Minghao feels himself groan, not wanting this to be over. Junhui's lips part, taking in just the head of Minghao's cock, sucking.

A flashing distracts Minghao, the photo booth is still taking their picture and he feels his heart quicken at the thought of someone outside seeing the pictures. Minghao's back arches. The heat and wetness surrounding him becoming too much and he struggles to pant out Junhui's name before his release is coating the inside of Junhui's mouth. His knees feel weak, he's trembling and Junhui's mouth hasn't left him, still swallowing Minghao's cum.

Minghao's in a daze, his breath hissing when the cold air meets his wet skin as Junhui puts him back into his boxers. The flash happens again, they’ve been coming in sets of five. Junhui's up on his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiles at Minghao, who's still in a daze.

“It was nice meeting you Minghao, I wish you luck on your project.”

Junhui leaves him then and it registers a little too late to Minghao that what Junhui just said, sounded like a goodbye, as in, he won't be seeing Minghao ever again. The cat and mouse game is over just like that. Minghao's emotions are a bit off the rail right now. He buttons his pants up as another flash goes off, he looks into the monitor, seeing himself. Minghao quickly looks down, he grabs his camera and holds it to his chest as he steps out of the booth.

There's a few people nearby but they aren't looking at him, just dancing. No one would've heard them, the music's too loud. Minghao pauses remembering the pictures. His heart skips,  but they're all there. Minghao doesn't look at them as he stuffs them into his back pocket, taking one last look around. Junhui is nowhere to be seen which Minghao expected but the emptiness he’s feeling leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

 

*^*^*^*^*

  


“ Something wrong?”

Minghao looks past his laptop, across the table at a concerned Seokmin. He smiles, shaking his head.

“ Nope, I'm okay.”

Seokmin doesn't look convinced. Minghao's leg starts shaking.

“ Are you sure? You've been sighing like, this whole class, hey...was he there last night?”

Minghao looks down at the screen, the footage he had gotten of Junhui last night is paused. Minghao bites his lips, nodding. Seokmin looks at him enthusiastically. Seokmin’s his best friend, of course he’d know about the guy Minghao’s had an obsession about for weeks. He just doesn't know who the guy is. He feels like Seokmin may be too aware of Minghao’s feelings for Junhui, more aware than Minghao is since he’s always looking through his camera lens, he tends to push away his feelings and thoughts when he’s filming. Not like any of that matters now that he’s more acquainted with Junhui. Minghao knows how he feels about Junhui, he just doesn't know how Junhui feels about him. Since last night he might have an idea but he can't be sure.

“Did you talk to him?”

Minghao meets Seokmin’s gaze. He nods again, hands tangled in one another on his lap.

“K-Kind of.”

Seokmin grins at him. Minghao coughs, hand coming up to his throat.

“ Uhm... I'm actually really tired-I might be coming down with something, I think I'm gonna go take a nap.”

It’s a good enough excuse to end this conversation before Seokmin tries to get him to share about his encounter with Junhui, Minghao closes his laptop, and takes off his headphones. Seokmin pouts before nodding.

“ Yeah, your voice is a little strained today, get some rest and don’t forget to tell me everything later?”

Minghao’s face is red as he’s standing up and shoving his things into his bag. He says a small ‘okay' as he passes by Seokmin. Sleep, all he needs is to sleep. He didn't get much last night, everytime he closed his eyes, he was back in the club with Junhui's mouth wrapped around his dick. Minghao's hands tighten around his bag as he walks through the halls.  He's looking down at the floor and someone warns him of something but the warning goes over his head. It's too late and Minghao's tripping over his own feet, his bag slides in front of him, it's contents spilling out. He grits his teeth, he isn’t in pain but the embarrassment he feels is enough to make his stomach hurt.

Minghao looks behind himself and sees an apologetic janitor, quickly rolling up the said vacuum cord that tripped him. Minghao sits up on his knees, crawling forward to put his things back into his bag. Eyes looking over at a tossed notebook, under it is some of the pictures from the photo booth. His hands scramble for them but someone steps on them, making Minghao freeze. Minghao doesn't look up, face red. The person reaches down and peels the photos off of the floor.

He feels like his lungs will  give out as he looks up at Junhui, of all people Minghao is far from feeling glad it’s him here. Feet failing him as he tries to stand. Minghao’s finally up, ripping the photos out of Junhui's hand. He doesn't even remember putting them in his bag.

“Hi.”

Minghao's voice is quiet. Junhui looks at him, a smile on his lips.

“I didn't know you go here.”

Minghao nods at Junhui's words. He mumbles out a ‘yeah'.

“I'm kidding, I knew.”

Minghao stares at him.

“ ...What?”

Junhui laughs to himself.

“ Don't worry, I'm not a stalker or anything, I'm Soonyoung’s roommate, so, I know Seokmin, therefore I know you. Kind of.”

Junhui smiles again and Minghao's still trying to wrap his head around this. The stranger he films at the club and has basically been crushing on,  was only a friend away from him this whole time? Minghao thinks back to all the conversations he’s had with Seokmin and Soonyoung, not being able to remember them mention a Junhui ever, Minghao’s never actually met Soonyoung’s roommate, he just knows they’re both dance majors. He can however recall a moment where Soonyoung’s roommate came back to their dorm room once when Minghao was over there, but Minghao didn’t really look at his face and he only walked in to grab something before leaving again. Junhui’s looking at Minghao, waiting for him to speak.

“You knew me? This whole time?”

Junhui nods.

“ You don't think I'd give any random stranger a blow job do you? I mean...I might but, no yeah, I've known about you for awhile.”

Minghao looks around, adjusting his bag, feeling flustered. That doesn’t explain why he gave Minghao a blow job in a photo booth, but he isn’t about to complain about that.

“ I'm sorry but, why didn't you tell me all of this the first time I saw you there?”

Minghao's voice is shakey. Junhui shoves his hands in his pants pockets.

“this was more fun."

Minghao laughs to himself and at this situation.  

 “Why did you keep the photos?”

Minghao shuts his mouth, looking at Junhui.

“I didn't, I was going to throw them away-I don't even know how they got in my bag.”

Saying that out loud sounds like Minghao is making excuses but it's the truth.

“Why throw them out? Have you seen them?”

Minghao frowns. He has seen them. He's burned the images into his mind and he hates it. Hates how seeing himself, mouth open, his hand tangled in Junhui's hair, pleasure clear on his face makes his heart skip. He hates the last one the most, capturing Junhui standing up, looking at Minghao and then he leaves the frame. Hates how the last picture is of himself looking at the camera.

“ I'd rather not look at them.”

It's a blatant lie and Junhui sees right through him. Junhui steps forward, Minghao looks down. He wants to leave this situation as soon as possible.

“We should go.”

_We?_

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“What is all this?”

Junhui motions at the sound equipment on Minghao's desk.  Minghao sets his bag down by his bed, taking off his jacket.

“Just equipment  I use for editing and all that stuff.”

Why they are in Minghao’s dorm room, he doesn't know.  But, Junhui's here and Minghao is freaking out.

“ Can I see the footage you have of me?”

Minghao wets his lips, nodding and getting out his laptop, he sits on his bed, Junhui is next to him in an instant, shoulder touching Minghao’s, staring at the screen. Minghao hits play on one of the clips he has of Junhui. This is strange, showing this to Junhui. He isn't watching the video, Minghao can only focus on Junhui's face. He starts worrying when Junhui frowns.

“What's wrong?”

Minghao pauses the video and Junhui sits up, looking into his eyes. He can't ask Junhui if the lighting is good or bad or anything of that sort, he doubts Junhui would know.

“Nothing, I was just monitoring my performance.”

Minghao closes his laptop, setting it down on the floor by his bag.

“ Monitoring for what?”

Junhui shrugs.

“ Certain moves I should work on, there's this showcase thing I'm in and I practice sometimes at the club, since you got it on video, I wanted to see it.”

Minghao feels himself slump. What exactly is he wanting here? Junhui's in his room because he wanted to review himself? Junhui sighs.

“ Now that that's out of the way.”

Minghao stares at him, Junhui leans forward invading his space.

“ What are you doing?”

Minghao can feel his heart quicken, Junhui’s looking down at his lips.

“I had to leave early last night. I figured you’d want to continue?”

Minghao opens his mouth, he doesn't know what to say here. Half of him wants to push Junhui down onto his bed and the other half wants them to step back and maybe go get coffee or something, do anything really just so it seems Minghao isn’t some quick fuck to Junhui. Minghao does want to fuck, be fucked, doesn’t matter with Junhui but, he doesn’t want it to be meaningless, not when he’s finally able to talk with Junhui. He stands up at Minghao's silence, he takes his shirt off without a thought. Minghao gapes at him.

“Aren't you being too forward here?”

Junhui stares at him, he holds his shirt out in front of him, almost asking Minghao what he should do with it.

  
"I don't like wasting time in getting what i want, which right now, is you."

“ Okay but, what if I don't want you?”

Junhui's face goes blank. Minghao bites his lip.

“ I mean, I'll leave if you want me to.”

Minghao stiffens. Junhui looks at him with a serious expression.

“ N-no, I'm just wondering what'll happen if I let you stay...will you be done with me after this?”

Minghao doesn't look at Junhui's face afraid to see his expression. Minghao knows that he does like Junhui, but Junhui may just be using him right now, he’s afraid to hear Junhui’s reply.

“ No, I like you.”

Minghao frowns.

“ You like me?”

Junhui nods. Minghao is more confused than ever, red in the face he avoids Junhui's gaze.

“ Why?”

Junhui laughs.

“If you're wanting a specific answer, I don't have one, I just like you. There’s been a few opportunities for me to introduce myself to you but I-I don’t know...they all seemed bland. So, that night when I saw you filming at the club, I wanted to make things interesting. Though, I didn’t expect for you to continuously film me.”

They stare at each other for a second before Junhui's shirt is on the floor and he's stepping towards Minghao.

“ I-I see.”

Junhui's hand is on Minghao's chest, pushing him down onto the bed lightly.

“ Is this okay?”

Minghao's heart starts pounding. Minghao looks to his door, he doesn't know when his roommate will be back. He nods anyway. Junhui’s hands are on his thighs.

“Lift your hips.”

Junhui's kneeling now. Minghao can feel his jeans being taken off of him, Junhui's hands are on his legs, spreading them open wider. His mouth is trailing kisses up Minghao's thigh. Minghao takes in a breath as Junhui's mouth is at his hip, he feels teeth against his skin. Junhui's hands are under Minghao's shirt, Minghao sits up, letting Junhui take it off of him, his nerves have lessened some, he can still feel his hands shaking as he wraps his arms around Junhui’s neck.

Minghao’s falling backwards, legs around Junhui’s waist, his sheets feel cold against his heated skin. Junhui's lips are on Minghao's neck, his teeth nip at Minghao's jawline before sliding back down, tongue tracing patterns on his neck. This whole time Minghao's been wanting to kiss Junhui but he keeps taking control of everything so Minghao doesn't get the chance. He's starting to feel angry. His annoyance is temporarily forgotten when Junhui’s hips roll against his own.

Minghao’s hands come to cup Junhui’s face, making him look at Minghao. He glances down at Junhui’s mouth before he’s pressing his lips against Junhui’s. Junhui makes a sound of surprise at Minghao turning them over, breaking the kiss, Minghao throws his leg over Junhui’s waist, straddling him. He leans back down, eagerly  taking Junhui’s lips once again. His hands are pinning Junhui's wrists to the bed, Junhui laughs into the kiss and Minghao grinds down, receiving a throaty groan from Junhui, who’s starting to struggle against Minghao's grip.

Minghao smiles, teeth dragging across Junhui's lips, he allows Junhui to sit up, letting go of Junhui’s wrists, resting his hands on Junhui's shoulders. Breathing heavily, Minghao leans forward, kissing Junhui slow this time, tongue prodding at Junhui's lower lip before he opens his mouth allowing Minghao access. Junhui’s holding Minghao’s hips in place, Minghao feels one of Junhui's hands leave his lower back,tracing over his thigh. He opens his eyes in time to see Junhui reaching into his pocket, quickly closing them again.  The sound of the opening of a bottle makes his stomach flip. Junhui's hands hook around his boxers pushing them down, a slicked finger teasing his entrance before entering him. Minghao gasps into the kiss, Junhui licks into his mouth, swallowing Minghao's moan.

Hands digging into Junhui’s shoulders, Minghao drops his head, staring down at their laps. Junhui’s thumb is rubbing circles into Minghao’s hip as one of his fingers continues to slowly move into Minghao. Minghao’s biting his lip, he tastes a bit of blood when a second finger is added. Junhui curls his fingers and Minghao feels himself let out a quiet whimper. He looks up, meeting Junhui’s eyes.  Junhui smiles before his fingers are leaving Minghao.  He gives Minghao’s hips a small tap, ushering him to move.  Minghao's back presses against the springs in his bed. He shifts getting comfortable. Junhui’s hands pull at Minghao’s waistband, he lays completely exposed when Junhui leans back down. He gives a quick peck to Minghao’s lips before sitting up.

“Finger yourself.”

Minghao's head thumps back down on the pillow, he doesn't say anything, obeying Junhui’s words and really just wanting some kind of pleasure. Eyes closed, his breath hitching at the feeling of his finger circling his entrance before he slowly enters himself, the lube Junhui had used earlier barely being enough for Minghao to do this, he doesn’t mind, he’s used to this.  He feels Junhui move but doesn't make the effort to see why, his finger goes in deeper, curling at his walls. Minghao bites his lip, a second finger entering him.

Feeling desperate for Junhui to do this for him, he opens an eye. They widen at the sight above him, he freezes. Junhui's kneeling a little bit away from Minghao, holding Minghao's camera staring at the screen with his brows raised, lips parted. He looks down at Minghao, a playful smile gracing his lips.

“ Don't stop now, keep going.”

Minghao's face is extremely red, he shuts his eyes, free hand covering his face.

“Please put my camera down.”

He chokes out, Junhui hums before saying ‘no'.

“ You've filmed me countless of times, it's only fair I get to do the same to you.”

Minghao let's out a noise of complaint.

“This isn't the same circumstances Junhui, please?”

Junhui lowers the camera, he stares at Minghao.

“Are you not okay with this?”

Minghao huffs, he doesn't hate it and it's terrifyingly exhilarating. He's not going to let Junhui know that though. Minghao doesn't answer Junhui. His fingers pump into himself faster, the sound of his slicked fingers thrusting into himself is too loud, he can't concentrate on anything but that, Junhui continues to film, Minghao's other hand begins stroking his hard cock, he looks up, staring at Junhui through the camera before looking away, Junhui almost falls forward.

 "Holy shit."

Minghao turns his head away, he frowns.

“W-what?”

“Look here again.”

Minghao stifles a groan, thumb passing over the head of his cock, spreading the precum. He looks back up at the camera with hooded eyes,  he doesn’t feel embarrassed but he knows his face is red. He looks down and sees Junhui’s hard too. Minghao lets out a moan that sounds too needy for his liking. His fingers slide in deeper this time and he literally begs through his eyes for Junhui to put the camera down and fuck him already.

“ Eager are we?”

Minghao holds back a moan, he looks away from Junhui.

“Okay, okay, I’ll put it back now.”

Minghao slowly removes his fingers, his hearts beating faster now, Junhui places the camera back onto Minghao’s nightstand. Minghao’s spreading his legs further apart before he knows it. Junhui’s back on the bed, his naked body lightly on top of Minghao’s as he presses another small kiss to Minghao’s lips. He looks down to see Junhui putting on a condom and his heart is beating with anticipation. Junhui briefly panics as his hand searches the bed for the misplaced bottle of lube. He looks down at Minghao after finding it, Minghao’s eyes are closed, his hands are twisting in the fabric of his sheets.

Minghao can feel the head of Junhui’s cock stretching his entrance open more. Junhui’s entering so slow, hips rocking forward, easing into Minghao.  He can hear Junhui’s breathy moans as he begins to thrust into Minghao at a slow pace, nails digging into Minghao’s hips, holding them up more. Minghao’s hands are at his mouth again, he knows he shouldn’t be doing this but the noises he’s making are too embarrassing. Junhui pulls out, Minghao feels himself whine at the sudden emptiness. Junhui’s eyes are dark when he looks down at Minghao.

“ That’s an issue.”

Junhui’s words are short and Minghao looks away, he’s already been told not to do this. He feels Junhui leaning off of the bed, the fear of Junhui leaving him like this makes Minghao break into a cold sweat. Minghao stares on ahead, goosebumps covering his arms, Junhui's above him, grabbing something off of the bedpost.

“What are you-”

“Hold out your wrists.”

Minghao looks up at Junhui.

“ What-no?”

“Please? I want to hear those pretty moans you've been making.”

Minghao stares at him wide-eyed. He looks down at the red tie in Junhui’s hands. He doesn’t know why, maybe because he’s never done something like this, but curiosity has Minghao holding out his hands in front of him. Junhui, smiles before wrapping the tie around Minghao’s wrists a few times, finishing it by tying it in a single knot. Junhui slides a finger under a bit of the tie on Minghao’s wrist, Minghao watches.

“ Is it too tight?”

Minghao looks up at Junhui, he shakes his head, he looks back down. Something about this is fascinating to Minghao, he pulls his arms a bit apart, watching as the tie restraints him.  

“ It’s fine.”

He breathes out, Minghao’s placing his arms above his head. Junhui’s wets his lips before his hands are dragging down Minghao’s torso, they trace over the grooves of his waist. He looks down at Minghao. One hand cups under Minghao’s thigh as he enters Minghao once again. His thrusts are slow. Minghao feels his arms try and and pull apart, the tie fabric rubbing against his wrists fills his stomach with a tingling sensation.

Junhui’s thrusting into him harder now, pace speeding up as his hand pushes Minghao’s leg up higher, allowing him to angle himself deeper. Minghao’s jaw goes slack as his moans get louder. His bed’s creaking, the frame hitting the wall is all Minghao can hear. His bangs are sticking to his forehead, the room feels too warm with Junhui’s skin sliding against his own. He desperately wants to touch his neglected cock but refrains from doing so, unsure if Junhui would allow him to do that.  Junhui’s pulling out slightly, entering Minghao rougher than before and Minghao cries out, Junhui leans down. His tongue licks the shell of Minghao’s ear, his teeth pulling at the lobe before places a small kiss down Minghao’s neck. He hears Junhui whisper a small apology, hips moving more gentler.

Minghao’s back arches when he feels Junhui’s hands wrap around his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. There’s a pressure building up and Minghao doesn’t want this to end. His moans are mixing with higher pitched whines as Junhui’s hand pumps him faster. He can hear the small moans Junhui’s letting out into the crook of Minghao’s neck, his hips stutter for a moment but Minghao’s too focused on his breath hitching as his orgasm hits him abruptly. He can feel his cum painting his stomach. Junhui keeps pumping him, his moans getting louder before his thrusts slow, Minghao can feel Junhui’s cock twitch inside of him. He stays inside of Minghao for a few seconds, Minghao feels himself shaking, the air feels cool, attacking his warm skin.

He feels Junhui pull out and lay down next to him, their panting breaths being the only sound in the room. Minghao lowers his hands back down, he lifts his arms up a bit and Junhui quickly unties them before slumping back down onto Minghao’s bed. They don’t say anything, Minghao pulls the covers up more, trying to warm himself up again. He looks over to his bedside table where his camera is angled towards them. Minghao nudges Junhui in the arm.

“ You...you turned off my camera right..?”

Minghao looks over at Junhui, he’s wearing a sheepish grin as he shrugs. Minghao sits up too fast, he frowns, hand resting on his hip. He gets up despite the painful aches he’s experiencing. He picks up the camera, flipping the screen towards him. He feels himself look at the wall.  He closes the screen, shutting off the camera and setting it back down on the table. He gets back into the bed, not looking at Junhui. His hands are covering his face, he takes a deep breath, face extremely red.

“ I’m deleting that.”

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

 

Junhui's putting his pants back on, Minghao looks over at him, he sits up on his elbows.

“Why are you always leaving right away after we do things? Doesn’t exactly help the ‘used’ feeling I have Junhui.”

His throat feels scratchy. Junhui picks up his shirt from the floor. He stares at Minghao, running a hand through his messed up hair.

“ I actually have a class in about...ten minutes.”

Minghao purses his lips, nodding, he feels embarrassed now.

“ If you want to, we can grab some dinner later?”

Minghao frowns, sitting up all the way, his hands reach for the sheets, pulling them up higher to his chest.

“I just want to shower and then never do anything ever again.”

Junhui sits on Minghao's bed, tying his shoes, he laughs.

“Okay how about I pick up something after class and we eat here? Deal?”

Minghao looks down at his lap, smiling.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> brief explanation for this horrible first time writing smut, i was watching step up 3d the other day and like for some odd reason i pictured seokmin and hoshi but they're like my brotp and it was weird writing them like this so i changed it to chinaline half way through cuz this fits them better, anyway,,,,during the beginning scene is where the stepup movie comes into play hence blowjob in a photobooth (incase u havent seen the movie no, that doesn’t actually happen i just decided to take the scene and make it extremely gay), ,,,this was a mistake, actually this was just practice smut for my main fic which i should be writing but instead i spent a week writing this shit, tbh this is rlly bad but it's my first time writing this stuff pls be nice but like in a constructive way, so this was a nice short little fling to write, it caused me a lot of stress but yea it was fun, thank you for reading ^.^


End file.
